mr_frappes_miiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Miiverse Admins
Miiverse Admins are the administrators that patrol Miiverse to warn & ban Miiverse users. Quotes *"Your post contained _____ content ("related to ___" depending on violation type), so it was removed." *"For information on the proper use of Miiverse, please see the Miiverse Code of Conduct." *"Continued violations may result in restrictions on your use of Miiverse." *"Your post contained content that violated the Miiverse Code of Conduct." *"You have been banned from writing messages and community posts for two weeks due to a violation of the Miiverse Code of Conduct. ("This ban applies to any other users who access Miiverse using this device." as of 6/24/15) If further violations of the Miiverse Code of Conduct occur, you and any other users who access Miiverse using this device may be permanently banned from writing messages and community posts." *"The display of your profile has been restricted because it contains information on creating friendships using a system other than the friend-request system created for Miiverse." *"Your Mii nickname was inappropriate, so the display of this nickname has been restricted. Edit the nickname, and contact us to lift the restriction." *"We have checked the reported content and determined it is in violation of the Miiverse Code of Conduct. If you have any further questions, please visit the Contact Us page on support.nintendo.com. Thank you." *"After receiving notification of a change to your Mii nickname, it has been reviewed again and found to still contain inappropriate content. The display of your Mii nickname will remain restricted. Edit the nickname and then contact us by replying to this message to lift the restriction." *"Your post has been removed because it contained information related to an outside service (such as a user name or ID) or links to external websites that could be used to contact you directly. The sharing of personal information is prohibited by the Miiverse Code of Conduct." *"If you are having serious problems, please reach out to loved ones and seek professional support." Replying to the Miiverse Admins You are very limited to how you can reply to the Miiverse Admins. The three blatant replies are as followed. *"I understand." *"I did not violate the terms of the Miiverse Code of Conduct." *"I have edited my Mii, Mii nickname, or profile." Trivia *The Miiverse Admins are replacements to moderators that feature on certain sites. This very Wikia also uses Admins instead of moderators as that is what all Wikia's use. *The Miiverse Admins are likely controlled by AI's (artificial intelligents) (most of the time) because all Admins reply in the same ways. *The quote "Your post contained content that violated the Miiverse Code of Conduct." contradicts itself as the actual reasoning for getting reported is not exactly specified; therefore, you should not be able to get reported or even banned without specified reasons. This is an example of the Admin's hypocrisy. *An Admin cannot necessarily notify you of a console ban as you cannot even access Miiverse with an error code always being in the way; therefore, you should have the right to sue Nintendo over their Admin's hypocrisy & for kicking you out of Miiverse without any given reason! *With the update of 6/24/15 the Admins gained two lines of dialogue with one relating to two week bans & another relating to permanent bans. *Even if other methods of Friending slightly relates to Miiverse you are still at a very high risk of getting reported. The only one of them that are technically restricted are the ones relating to the Nintendo 3DS because even Friend Code sharing is prohibited despite there not being an official "friend-request system" for the 3DS version of Miiverse. This contradicts part of a quote being "Creating friendships using a system other than the friend-request system created for Miiverse." This is also once again an example of the Admin's hypocrisy! *On rare occasions Miiverse users have been falsely reported for having an "Inappropriate Mii nickname." Enough with the bullshit hypocrisy Admins! *Despite advertising being against the Miiverse Code of Conduct Nintendo themselves have added a Web Version exclusive update on 10/7/15 that added ad support on Miiverse. This once again contradicts itself & is a show on Nintendo's hypocrisy over just the Admins. If Nintendo can advertise then we should be able to as well! *Admins technically encourage suicide & self-harm by banning people & giving out reports to people that talk about the aforementioned topic. That contradicts the Admins once more! *At a certain point on the Admin Notifications screen it would say "Conversation with the Miiverse Admins" despite the fact that you cannot make your own replys to the Admins. How many times have the Admins contradicted themselves?! *The reply "I understand" is likely 99.9% ineffective as it does not seem to help you get unbanned sooner etc. *The reply "I did not violate the terms of the Miiverse Code of Conduct" is also likely 99.9% ineffective as the Miiverse Admins are way too hypocritical to admit things outside of things relating to Miis etc. *The reply "I have edited my Mii, Mii nickname, or profile." actually has a very high chance of working as the Admins are somehow not that hypocritical when it comes to things like this. *All Admins have the same Nintendo Network IDs being miiverse_admin. It is also the only ID to appear on Notifications. Searching the ID of course does not show any results. They are also the only users to use a logo for their picture in place of a Mii. *On rare occasions the Admins actually get your post or comment undeleted despite a lack of comphensation. The most comphensation that you usually get is getting unbanned if banned with only getting that one chance back; therefore, one more report grants another ban which is 99.9% not going to be revoked. *On rare occasions nowadays you are given a duplicate report which can count as two reports. Back then it was uncommon. As of today it is pretty rare. *Somehow the Admins can delete Posts & Comments the minute after they are posted. *The Admins are so hypocritical that they get nicknamed names such as Badmins & at an extent names such as Assassadmins (what the Admins would be like as assassins.)